


All Because of a Sweater (Newsietober day 17)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [8]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: But it's made with two newsies OCs so it counts goddammit, College AU, Fluff, Modern Era, Ok so this technically isn't newsies, Other, coffee shop au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Roach sees a girl in the library cafe wearing a really cool sweater, and they decide to go talk to her.





	All Because of a Sweater (Newsietober day 17)

Mace Goodfellow looked around the library cafe, holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate. The place was packed, and Mace was about to give up when they saw an open seat across from a girl wearing the coolest sweater Mace had ever seen. It was a knitted hoodie made out of a deep red wool, with intricate celtic knot cables in gold and silver. Mace approached the table, where the girl was poring over a sheaf of papers, absentmindedly chewing on the end of a pen. 

“Mind if I sit?” Mace asked. The girl looked up, and Mace’s breath hitched. This girl was gorgeous, with perfectly tanned skin, brilliant green eyes, and a splash of freckles across her nose. 

“No, not at all,” she replied, moving some of her papers out of the way.

“Thanks.” Mace sat down. “What’s your name?” 

“Thalia Sava,” the girl said. “But my friends call me Freckles, for obvious reasons.” She gestured to her face. “What’s your name?”

“Mace Goodfellow,” Mace replied. “But my friends call me Roach.” Thalia raised an eyebrow.

“Roach?” she asked. “Who’d you piss off in order to get stuck with that nickname?”

“Well, it started because freshman year, I was in charge of getting the roaches out of my dorm,” Mace said. “And it kind of stuck. I don’t mind it. Roaches are actually pretty neat creatures. They’re an insect that are notoriously hard to kill, and I can relate to that.” 

“Fair enough,” Thalia said. 

“What are you working on, if you don’t mind me asking?” Mace asked.

“It’s for my costume design class,” Thalia replied. “I have to create three looks for each of the fairies from  _ A Midsummer Night’s Dream. _ ” 

“That’s not too bad, right?” Mace said. “There’s only three of them.” Thalia shook her head. 

“Six,” she corrected. “Peasblossom, Cobweb, Mustardseed, Oberon, Titania, and Puck.”

“Oh,” Mace said. “Gotcha. So are you a costume design major, then?”

“Well  _ technically _ , I’m a theater major with a costume design concentration,” Thalia replied. “But yeah, I am. And I’m guessing you’re an entomology major?”

“Minor,” Mace corrected. “I’m an environmental conservation and wildlife ecology double major.”

“I should’ve guessed,” Thalia said. Mace looked down.

“Oh yeah,” they said. “I forgot I was wearing my park ranger vest today.” Thalia giggled. She checked her watch. 

“I have to go to class,” she said. She grabbed a napkin and scribbled her number on it. “Shoot me a text sometime? I’d love to get to know you better.”

“Oh! Uh, yeah, sure!” Mace said. Thalia packed her things up and headed for the door, waving back at Mace.  _ Oh, shit, _ Mace thought.  _ I forgot to tell her I liked her sweater. _


End file.
